


Королевская охота

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Дикая Охота не всегда перемещалась по мирам Спирали на кораблях.Карантир учится. У Эредина свои планы.
Relationships: Eredin Bréacc Glas/ Caranthir Ar-Feiniel
Kudos: 39





	1. Глава 1. Корабль

Эредин Бреакк Глас всегда был настороже.

Aen Elle долго и славно трудились, отстраивая города и придавая им приятный взору вид, но никто не утверждал, что ухоженные дома, ажурные мосты и тщательно высеченные статуи заставляют чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Рабы сбегали. Гончие иногда беспричинно впадали в ярость и бросались на хозяев. Easnadh со всеми её притоками была достаточно глубока, чтобы в ней можно было утопиться. За пределами городов обитали существа, с которыми в лучше было не встречаться ни днём, ни ночью, и кто, если не Красные Всадники, знал об этом лучше всех. Сей мир был недружелюбен. Безопасных мест не существовало.

Поэтому, когда на выложенной светлым камнем дорожке прямо между двумя благоухающими кустами жасмина возник портал, Эредин молниеносно выхватил меч и принял боевую стойку.

Портал вспыхнул, потемнел в центре и выплюнул худого невысокого подростка, который неловко всплеснул руками и растянулся на камнях. Эредин плавно подался вперед и поддел его подбородок острием меча. Подросток ойкнул, недоуменно уставившись на блестящее лезвие. Затем посмотрел вверх, на высокие сапоги, доспех, карминовый плащ, наконец, на настороженное лицо командира Красных Всадников.

— Ты Эредин, — изрёк он.

Эредин вскинул брови, оглядывая незваного гостя. Черные волосы, бледное треугольное лицо, которое Эредин видел впервые в жизни. Покрасневшие веки выдавали склонность к бессоннице. Простая, но добротная одежда: кожаные штаны и темная рубаха. Ни опознавательных знаков, ни оружия на виду не было.

— Кто ты, и что делаешь в моем саду? — поинтересовался Эредин.

— Я искал тебя, — выпалил подросток, так и не ответив по делу.

— Я спросил, кто ты.

— Меня зовут Карантир.

— Ансгар открыл тебе портал?

Льдисто-серые глаза обиженно распахнулись.

— Это я его открыл. Я чародей, — последовал исполненный достоинства ответ.

— Едва ли чародеем могли прозвать младенца, — Эредин слегка надавил острием на горло, проколов кожу. Покатилась аккуратная алая капля. Юнец побледнел до воскового оттенка и разом растерял всю спесь. Отвел взгляд и весь затрясся. — Скажи мне правду, мальчик, и я, может быть, не убью тебя за вторжение.

Незваный гость отвел взгляд, пробормотал что-то, сделал замысловатый пасс рукой. В голове Эредина знакомо зазвенело, словно над ухом тихонько ударили по металлической пластине. Жасминовые заросли озарились голубоватым сиянием. Маленький, размером с тарелку, портал появился, мигнул и исчез.

Эредин никак не показал удивления.

— Кто тебя учил? Ансгар?

— К-креван Эспане аэп…

— Аваллак’х! — Эредин опустил меч и подошел ближе, по-новому изучая лежащего. Тот закусил губу и упрямо продолжил пялиться в небо. — Ты — Золотое Дитя.

Старина Лис давно не упускал случая похвалиться новым созданием — голословно, никому не показывая и, судя по всему, запрещая тому покидать дом. В общем-то, его можно было понять. Ребенок, движением руки создающий порталы — это необычно и интересно, но не настолько интересно, как следовало из излишне самодовольных речей Аваллак’ха.

То, что преподносилось как могущественное оружие, едва ли уступающее Aen Hen Ichaer, было бледным, дрожащим и совершенно не опасным существом, может быть, освоившим науку перемещения, но не ведающим об элементарных приемах ведения боя, раз не догадался ударить, например, в колено, перекатиться и вскочить. И бунтарём, поскольку ни ограда Эредина, ни замки Аваллак’ха его не удержали.

Эредин убрал меч в ножны и сложил руки на груди.

— Я думал, ты старше, — заметил он, заработав еще один полный возмущения взгляд. — Так что ты здесь делаешь?

— У меня есть к тебе дело.

— Что же это за дело, мальчик? Что за дело требует непременного нахождения в моем саду без приглашения?

Карантир, наконец, сообразил, что можно встать и разговаривать стоя. Он отряхнулся, выпрямил спину. Ростом он не доходил Эредину до плеча. Кровь из пореза добралась до его воротника, и он потер её, не вполне осознавая, что делает, и размазал. Затем взглянул на испачканную ладонь, недоуменно моргнул.

— Я… учусь управлять временем и пространством.

— Похвально, — Эредин скрыл усмешку.

— Поэтому я желаю стать Красным Всадником.

Эредин понимающе кивнул. Аваллак’х, помимо знаний о порталах, уже передал ученику склонность к патетике и театральности, но не изложил азов учтивой беседы со старшими.

— А что еще ты можешь? — терпеливо спросил Эредин, никак не показывая раздражения. — Проведешь через портал группу из пятерых, семерых воинов?

— Я… — Карантир запнулся. Выходит, тягаться с лучшим чародеем Всадников он пока не мог. Эредин так и предполагал, поэтому снисходительно улыбнулся. Карантир замер, опять распахнув глаза, точно завороженный зрелищем. На его впалых щеках возник румянец.

Как интересно, подумал Эредин.

— Так это Лис тебе сказал, где меня искать? Это Лис присоветовал ворваться в мое жилище?

— Учитель тут ни при чём, — буркнул Карантир, покраснев сильнее. — А где ещё я мог искать? Ты все время в патрулях.

— Тут ты прав, мальчик. А что насчет оружия? — Эредин шагнул ближе, демонстративно оглядел его, намекая на субтильное телосложение, а также на очевидное под узкой одеждой отсутствие мышц. — Ты знаешь, с какого конца браться за меч?

— Ну…

— Может быть, метко стреляешь? Должны же у тебя быть ещё какие-то достоинства.

В глазах Карантира появился подозрительный влажный блеск.

— Ну-ну, не расстраивайся, — равнодушно оборонил Эредин. — Хотеть мало. Нужно что-то уметь, иначе в бою ты подведешь тех, кому должен прикрывать спину.

Вид у Карантира сделался совсем несчастный.

— Попроси Аваллакх’а нанять тебе учителей. Все мои Всадники должны уметь драться. Даже чародеи.

— Я… понимаю, — пробормотал Карантир, не глядя ему в глаза. Эредин кивнул. Не удержавшись, стер пальцем очередную выступившую каплю крови. Карантир отшатнулся.

— Теперь тебе пора, юный чародей. И запомни, что не стоит появляться в моем саду без приглашения. В следующий раз вызову стражу, и что тогда скажет Лис?

Эредин повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал к дому. Очередной портал озарил сад таинственным голубоватым светом и погас. Гость ушел.

***

Новый доспех, украшенный на груди посеребрёнными заостренными зубьями, стилизованными под ребра, был тяжелее повседневного, но сидел как влитой. Наплечники были асимметричными. Левый представлял собой гладкую пластину, правый напоминал хищно выставленные когти, мог отклоняться вверх на замаскированном шарнире и имел крепление, позволяющее пропустить под ним плащ. Кираса была легкой и удобной благодаря натянутой сверху мягкой коже, кожаные же штаны были усилены металлическими нитями, настолько тонкими, что их вес совсем не ощущался.

Шлем с забралом в виде черепа хорошо дополнял доспех. Особенно Эредину нравился ряд длинных игольчатых шипов, венчающий голову, точно корона. Мастер Гахарит, у которого Эредин заказывал броню последние десятилетия, добавил железный венец по своему желанию, не обсуждая с Эредином. По редким разговорам мастер хорошо разузнал вкусы и, видимо, научился угадывать стремления своего старого покупателя.

Может быть, даже слишком забегал вперед, думал Эредин, касаясь пальцами острого венца. Гахарит был стар, но недостаточно умён, раз настолько явно льстил Эредину. Носить шлем на публике было смерти подобно, пока Ауберон был на своем месте, но обладать им было приятно. Символ возможности, о которой Эредин никогда не позволял себе задумываться. Он никогда не страдал излишним тщеславием, но нужно было быть слепцом, чтобы не заметить очевидное.

Корона Эредину шла.

Он лениво улыбнулся в зеркало, снял шлем, передал служанке, стоящей наготове с вышитой подушкой.

— Лошадь готова, господин, — конюх почтительно поклонился.

Последним был тяжелый бархатный плащ глубокого смородинового цвета. Эредин протянул его под правым наплечником, закрепил на крючке за левым, добавил круглую серебряную брошь с собственной сигной. Лишенный вышивки или иных украшений, плащ выглядел строго и торжественно. Серебряное напыление на броне таинственно светилось на фоне темной драпировки, а сама броня с её хищным видом не смотрелась бы ни на ком лучше, чем на Эредине. Гахарит знал, что делает.

Эредин проследовал на улицу, мурлыкая под нос мотив из баллады о древних королях.

Deith, получивший кличку — Пламя, — не столько за теплый золотой окрас, сколько за свирепый и разрушительный характер, тоже получил обновку. Длинная черная попона, покрытая серебристой чешуей, и устрашающий рогатый букараньон. Завидев Эредина, жеребец недовольно заржал и топнул копытом.

— Брось, — предупредил Эредин, взбираясь на него. — У тебя нет выхода.

Норовистому Deith и впрямь нечего было противопоставить шпорам и хлысту.

Эредин повел жеребца по прекрасным улочкам Тир на Лиа, огибая толпы зевак, стекающихся на концерт. На Порфировом мосту Deith опять решил показать характер и остановился, словно баран, но Эредин совладал с ним, как всегда, а конь заработал очередную пару ран от заточенных шпор. Эльфы в тщательно расшитых туниках и эльфки в откровенных нарядах, с подчеркнутыми макияжем хорошенькими лицами и невообразимыми причёсками, провожали всадника на огромном жеребце полными интереса взглядами.

У скверика с фонтаном и мраморной статуей купальщицы прогуливались две эльфки, которые, кажется, были сестрами: обе светло-рыжие, в похожих лавандовых платьях. Одна была повыше, тонкая как стрела, и лицо у нее было замкнутое, а губы бледноваты. Вторая была миниатюрной и нежной — совсем еще дитя, — и её кудри были украшены жемчужной сеткой. Эредин отсалютовал им. Вторая девушка отправила в ответ воздушный поцелуй, а первая хихикнула, прикрыв лицо.

Темнело. Повсюду зажигались разноцветные колдовские огни. Тянуло дымом от жаровен. На набережной было людно, и там было на что посмотреть.

Великолепный трёхмачтовый корабль был настолько огромным, что черные паруса закрывали вид на противоположный берег. На носу красовалась фигура, экстатически выгнутый женский скелет с рыбьим хвостом, вытесанный лучшим мастером по дереву Тир на Лиа. Выполнена она была с угрожающим правдоподобием — казалось, что вот-вот вырвет прибитый к борту хвост и нырнет в Easnadh. Эредин придержал коня, ненадолго присоединяясь к зевакам, любовавшимся на драккар. Он следил за ходом строительства с самого начала, но сейчас, когда треугольные паруса были подняты, а обшивка — украшена резьбой и отполирована до блеска, вид был такой, что захватывало дух.

Нагльфар, корабль Дикой Охоты. Корабль Эредина.

Множество рабынь dh’oine в серых одеждах разносили подносы с угощениями и вином, бегали с указаниями и приглашениями. На помосте арфистка неторопливо настраивала инструмент, внизу стояла группа эльфов в богатых одеждах: дюжина Aen Saevherne и кое-кто из свиты Ауберона. В стороне от них были Всадники: Имлерих, Акмаль, Нитраль. И редкие чародеи, освоившие науку открытия порталов, которым предстояло стать Навигаторами. Скамьи постепенно заполнялись зрителями, желающими послушать концерт. Ауберон опаздывал.

Эредин оставил коня у привязи и спешился. Жестом подозвал рабыню с подносом, взял бокал с розовым вином и карамельное пирожное. Надкусил, скривился от приторности, запил вином. Подошедший Имлерих хлопнул Эредина по спине:

— А вот и наш командир, — он хохотнул. — Каков корабль, а? Красив, как песня.

Нагльфар, безусловно, был красив, но на то, чтобы использовать корабль согласно замыслу, могли уйти годы, и за это стоило благодарить только Ансгара, который неверно просчитал время, требуемое для составления процедуры переноса корабля в другие миры Спирали. Сам предложил называть себя и свою братию Навигаторами, но все ещё не мог совладать с чем-то большим, чем обычная прогулочная лодка.

— Имлерих, — Эредин сдержанно кивнул и отвернулся, изучая стайку девчонок, сидевших на скамье перед помостом вполоборота к нему. Две рыжеволосые, что он встретил по пути, были среди них. Маленькая была очень недурна. Эредин поймал её взгляд и подмигнул — скорее из исследовательского интереса, чем из настоящего желания сблизиться. Она чуть приоткрыла яркие губы, томно глядя из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Прими мои поздравления, Эредин.

— Принимаю твои поздравления, — произнес Эредин, не отводя взгляд от девчонки. Смотреть на неё было приятнее, чем на рожу Имлериха. Тот отсалютовал бокалом и отошел. Если бы все прочие были такими же понятливыми, хмыкнул про себя Эредин.

Он махнул рабыне, чтобы та заново наполнила бокал.

— Ваша милость, — окликнул слуга-dh’oine. Видом он напоминал борова: глаза-щелки, покрытый редкой щетиной огромный подбородок, толстые щеки. — Господин Ауберон ждет.

— Он пришел?

— Он ждет, ваша милость.

Эредин не без сожаления оторвался от созерцания рыжей эльфки и отправился за слугой, поглядывая на вновь прибывших. Знающих прибавилось. Аваллак’х неодобрительно рассматривал Нагльфар. Ансгар нервно ходил из стороны в сторону. О том, что свою часть работы он провалил, знал теперь, кажется, весь город. Эредин и сам чувствовал легкое беспокойство: безусловно, часть вины лежала на нём. Ансгар слишком увлекся собственными исследованиями, а Эредин не догадался вовремя оттащить его от лаборатории и запереть с пером, чернильницей и свитками.

Ауберон устроился за помостом, на ступеньках, ведущих к воде. Он курил трубку, в другой руке держал бокал. На нем был зеленый бархатный жилет, испачканный снизу темным — не разобрать, то ли кровь, то ли вино. Ауберон поманил Эредина к себе.

— Рад тебя видеть, Эредин, — равнодушно сказал он, затянувшись и выдохнув в лицо Эредину облако сладковатого дыма. Его глаза были двумя озерами тоски. — Как продвигается работа над заклинанием?

— Замечательно, — солгал Эредин.

— Оно готово?

— Вот-вот будет готово.

Ауберон покивал.

— Это хороший корабль, — свинцового оттенка глаза без интереса уставились на блестящую водную гладь. — Он может переносить много Aen Elle. Я хочу, чтобы Аваллак‘х оказал Ансгару всю необходимую помощь. Ты, конечно же, не виновен в том, что исследование зашло в тупик.

Эредин подавил ухмылку. Трудно было сказать, кто, Ансгар или Лис, будет сильнее недоволен желанием Муиркетаха.

— Уверен, Аваллак’х будет счастлив помочь Ансгару.

— И пусть Аваллак’х научит его чарам астральной проекции.

— Ничего об этом не слышал.

— Поразительная вещь, — Ауберон махнул рукой. Сделал еще одну затяжку. Наклонил голову, любуясь отражением разноцветных огней. — Весьма изящная формула. Наши Ведуны могут многое, но порой им всем стоило бы говорить громче.

— Вы даёте им голос, Aen Rion, — почтительно поклонился Эредин.

Ауберон улыбнулся одними губами.

— Ты хитрец, Эредин Бреакк Глас. Мне это нравится.

Эредин промолчал, подобравшись.

— Повеселись сегодня, Эредин. Да пригласи ко мне Ансгара.

Исполнять последнюю просьбу было сущим удовольствием. Музыка, зазвучавшая с помоста, заглушила крик.

***

Ансгар всё же окончательно свихнулся — так думал Эредин, заклопывая дверь в его каюту и вытирая окровавленные костяшки пальцев о штаны. Ансгар заявил, что не собирается никуда выходить, пока не зайдет солнце, дабы не пугать народ. Словно это могло уберечь его от позора.

Эредина переполняла ярость. Две значительных потери понесли Красные Всадники в тот день: чудесная носовая фигура Нагльфара сгорела и рассыпалась в пыль, а вечно недовольная рожа Ансгара теперь напоминала обожженный пирог с парой очень злых бирюзовых глаз и косым разрезом в месте, где у остальных Aen Elle находился рот.

Кроме того, нос корабля обуглился и выглядел так, словно его поджарил и надкусил дракон. Нагльфар лишился участка форштевня длиной в несколько локтей.

Корабль, прекрасный и пугающий, еще недавно впервые оказался на воде, но уже нуждался в серьезном ремонте. Первый свой бой — с глупостью — Нагльфар проиграл. Так называемый Навигатор всего-то решил устроить маленькую демонстрацию. Позвал командира и его приближенных в гавань, к новенькому кораблю, дабы впечатлить новым заклинанием. Но молнии, вместо того, чтобы ударить в песок, поразили сначала рыбодеву, украшающую нос корабля, а затем и своего создателя, чудом не убив. Лучше бы убили, и об этом Эредин не забыл сообщить Ансгару в изуродованное лицо.

— Ты, Эредин Бреакк Глас, в жизни много чего не видел, — безмятежно заявил Ансгар, промакивая сочащееся сукровицей лицо. Его речь была невнятной из-за дурманящих зелий, которые он принял сразу после ранения. — Ты — воин, ты не знаешь, что наука — не любовница, к которой можно приходить раз в сезон, между посещениями отдариваясь цветами и кольцами. Она требует отдавать самое дорогое.

Эредин одной рукой схватил его за грудки и дал пощечину. Ансгар завопил: Эредин попал по щеке, лишенной кожи, и никакие зелья не могли защитить от такой боли. Эредин добавил ещё одну. И ещё.

— Я еще не полностью потерял терпение, — приговаривал он, пока лупил чародея по липкому изуродованному лицу. — Подумай, что будет, когда потеряю. Оставь молнии и прочую чушь. Вернись к навигации.

— Поэмы и баллады пишут на заказ, но истинного творения в этом нет, — пробубнил Ансгар. — Нельзя приказать розе расцвести.

— Вернись к навигации, или я сам решу, что ты потеряешь из-за этой розы, — так Эредин закончил разговор, подкрепив слова еще парой хороших ударов. Он очень жалел, что не может забить Ансгара до смерти.

Он решил, что не подпустит его к своему кораблю ближе, чем на один полет стрелы, до тех пор, пока его вменяемость не перестанет вызывать сомнений. Он жалел, что не мог забить его до смерти. Провалы следовали один за другим.

Эредин вышел на опустевшую палубу, чтобы успокоиться. Приблизившись к борту, он заметил у трапа зрителя, в котором не без труда можно было признать ученика Аваллак’ха. Тот стоял со скорбным видом, будто это его кораблю предстояло на несколько месяцев отправиться в ремонтный док.

За годы, прошедшие с их встречи, Карантир слегка вытянулся и раздался в плечах: уже не подросток, а обычный молодой эльф. Ростом ему не было суждено догнать Эредина или Аваллак’ха, но он был не ниже большинства мужчин Aen Elle. Также он обзавелся металлическим посохом, что свидетельствовало о завершении какой-то ступени ученичества; Эредин никогда не интересовался этой темой. Коричневато-серый плащ Карантира покроем в точности совпадал с тем, что обычно носил Аваллак’х, с раздражением подметил Эредин. Молодежь вечно искала пример для подражания.

Эредин перемахнул через борт и приземлился прямо перед Карантиром. Тот заметно вздрогнул, и командир Красных Всадников почувствовал мстительное удовольствие. Руки чесались от невыносимого желания выместить на ком-нибудь гнев.

— Карантир.

— Эредин, — лицо его было образцом надменности.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Будто сам не знаешь, — дерзости ему было не занимать.

— Если ты хочешь быть полезным, заставь Аваллак’ха закончить то, что начал Ансгар, пока корабль не сгнил от старости, — процедил Эредин. И, не сдержавшись, добавил язвительно: — Или он не посвящал тебя в свои дела?

Карантир метнул короткий взгляд в сторону.

— Я не могу об этом говорить.

— А что ты вообще можешь? — грубо спросил Эредин.

— Как ты просил. Драться.

Этого было достаточно. Эредин изнывал от желания выпустить пар.

— Так покажи мне, — он обнажил меч и сразу бросился вперёд.

Карантир перехватил посох обеими руками и успешно парировал первый удар. Лицо его было очень напряженным, но посох он держал уверенно. Движения его были точными и довольно быстрыми — для новичка, разумеется, — и с серией легких ударов он справился неплохо. Он и вправду занимался несколько лет. Когда Эредин повернул лезвие и мощно ударил плашмя, выбив искры, Карантир пошатнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие, но выстоял, и посох не отпустил. А затем повелся на обманный выпад в бедро.

Эредин сделал подсечку, и когда противник рухнул, ткнул его сапогом в бок.

— Вставай. Еще раз.

Карантир сел, подтянул к себе посох. Он тяжело дышал, его лицо покраснело.

— Вставай! — потребовал Эредин.

Тот поднялся, выставил перед собой посох. Эредин закружил вокруг него, примериваясь. Гнев, от которого пару минут назад едва в глазах не темнело, исчез, уступив место привычной сосредоточенности. Хоть какая-то польза от Карантира всё-таки была.

Он дважды попытался достать Эредина сбоку. Оба раза — безуспешно, поскольку его оружие было слишком громоздким и в его руках, которые не были руками мастера, проигрывало легкому мечу в маневренности. Эредин атаковал из верхней позиции в плечо, вынуждая противника открыть бок, и с разворота жестко ударил ногой под ребра. Карантир вскрикнул, согнулся от боли, даже опустил руку с посохом, явно рассчитывая просить о завершении поединка. Большая ошибка. Любой бой — настоящий. Эредин с гримасой презрения перехватил меч двумя руками и замахнулся, держа рукоять над головой, чтобы нанести последний удар.

И вот тогда Карантир себя показал. Земля между ним и Эредином с тихим хрустом покрылась ледяной коркой. Воздух резко похолодел, посох вспыхнул. Невидимая волна ударила Эредина в грудь и впечатала спиной в землю, выбив из его легких весь воздух.

Он долго не мог откашляться, а Карантир стоял рядом, тяжело опираясь на посох, и смотрел с безжалостным любопытством естествоиспытателя — тут же сменившимся смятением и некоторым стыдом, когда Эредин приподнялся на локте.

— A d’yaebl aep arse, — прохрипел Эредин. В голове было совершенно пусто. — Неплохо.

— Теперь ты видишь. Я должен стать Всадником.

— Ты должен стать Навигатором. Для этого Аваллак’х тебя учит, не так ли? Ты можешь перенести корабль?

— Мой учитель работает над этим.

— Однако заклинания еще не существует. Докажи, что ты лучше, Золотое Дитя. Закончи заклинание сам. Перенеси этот корабль в любую удаленную точку этого мира, а затем в иной обитаемый мир Спирали со всем экипажем, так, чтобы корабль остался цел, а экипаж — здоров и в твердом уме. Верни их обратно. Это будет твоим испытанием. Если ты его пройдешь, я позволю тебе вступить в наши ряды.

Пока Эредин говорил, глаза Карантира потухли.

— От Ансгара ты требовал иное, — тихо произнес он.

— Когда он пришел к мне, у Aen Elle была Чайка.

На это Карантиру нечего было возразить. Эредин вернул меч в ножны и поднялся, потирая ушибленную грудь и гадая, что проступит в первую очередь, ожог или синяк. Доспех до сих пор был ледяным наощупь.

Карантир ловил взглядом каждое его движение. Эредин внимательно уставился в его лицо, вдруг задавшись вопросом: откуда такое беспокойство? Желал ли тот только присоединиться ко Всадникам, или дважды приходил, чтобы услышать унизительный отказ, ради чего-то ещё?

Чтобы проверить, он приблизился, положил руку Карантиру на плечо. Тот вздрогнул и опустил голову. Волосы скрыли его лицо, но Эредин успел заметить румянец. Вот и ответ. Только что, спрашивается, с этим ответом следовало сделать?

— Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на его записи, — признался Карантир, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Но он никогда не поделится, а учитель никогда не попросит.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — протянул Эредин. Подумав, ухмыльнулся и убрал волосы с лица чародея, заправил за уши. Затем хлопнул его по плечу и побрел прочь от гавани.


	2. Глава 2. Вор

Времени у Aen Elle всегда было в избытке, и все изменения наступали постепенно и почти незаметно. Просто Ансгар с каждым годом — и даже с каждым месяцем — становился все бестолковее, Аваллак’х все более увлекался странствиями и собственными сторонними изысканиями.

Ауберон Муиркетах все чаще заказывал во дворец фисштех. Он не стеснялся после его употребления появляться на собраниях, смущая более молодых Aen Saevherne бессвязными речами и совершенно безумным взглядом, и всё реже проводил время с хорошенькими эльфками.

Ещё не раз взвились дымы Саовины.

Отремонтированный Нагльфар намертво застрял в доке. Полностью сцелившийся Ансгар работал, как и раньше, открывая порталы на небольшие отряды, и его грандиозные обещания о полноценной межмировой навигации были почти позабыты. Аваллак’х был, как всегда, скрытен и даже не думал помогать Ансгару заканчивать теорию.

Жизнь шла привычным ходом. Только Ауберон при редких встречах смотрел на Эредина, Аваллак’ха и Ансгара все разочарованнее. Эредин скрипел зубами. Его бесило, что он не имел возможности повлиять на неохоту Ведунов закончить то, что могло спасти народ Aen Elle от весьма неприятной смерти.

Затем Ансгар неожиданно спелся с Ге’эльсом. И, подтвердив мнение Эредина о его неуемной склонности к развлечениям и разгильдяйству, решил устроить вечер искусств.

***

Все знатные жители Тир на Лиа получили приглашение в виде шкатулки с механической певчей птичкой. На её лапке было серебряное кольцо с вытравленным морозным узором, под кольцом был туго свернутый лист голубой бумаги, на котором витиеватыми буквами была изложена просьба посетить резиденцию Ансгара Ниса аэп Маэдока в последний день второго зимнего месяца. На оборотной стороне была карта владения, где были указаны основные сцены.

Эредин всегда шутил, что был единственным Aen Elle, начисто лишенным художественного дара, но изредка всё же посещал подобные сборища, поскольку между вылазками и прочими делами временами страдал от скуки.

По самым скромным прикидкам особняк Ансгара, обитавшего у самой черты города и за сотни лет обжившего близлежащие земли, должен был принять не менее сотни гостей.

Эредин, как большинство приглашенных Dearg Ruadhri, не стал надевать парадное облачение и обошелся обычным доспехом и тёплым плащом с меховым воротником. Меч не взял, при себе оставил кинжал в голенище сапога и ножом на поясе. В дар хозяину, которого он на дух не переносил и рассчитывал на вечере и вовсе не встретить, он принес бутылку редкого белого вина из северной провинции, пахнущее персиками и розой. Эредин вручил бутылку слуге в темно-бирюзовой ливрее и сразу отправился на смотровую площадку, где была главная часть вечерней программы.

Магический купол, сотворенный Aen Saevherne, свободно пропускал гостей, но защищал от ветра и снега. Было светло, как днем. Воздух был согрет чарами, так что Эредин отстегнул плащ, перекинул через руку, и немедленно начал жалеть, что выбрал кожаную куртку и кирасу, а не легкую тунику.

Натурщики и натурщицы — одетые, полуодетые и обнаженные, с волосами разных цветов и длины, — восседали и возлежали на фоне затейливо задрапированных конструкций, расположенных полукругом. Перед ними без какой-либо закономерности в расстоянии или угле обзора были расположены мольберты с принадлежностями для живописи и графики. Некоторые гости заняли места у мольбертов и пытались рисовать, остальные окружили их и тихо переговаривались.

Эредин сразу заметил своих соратников, Ге’эльса и Имлериха. Ге’эльс с отсутствующим видом водил кистью по палитре, смазывая краски в единый бурый цвет. На холсте уже были изображены сизые пятна и перевернутый равнобедренный треугольник с очень узким основанием и чем-то, смутно напоминающим облако, вокруг острого угла. Имлерих, как и Эредин, приходил на подобные вечера отнюдь не из-за любви к прекрасному, а за впечатлениями иного толка. Его лицо выражало подчеркнуто живой интерес, когда он смотрел на рисунок поверх плеча Ге’эльса. Эредин тронул его за локоть. Имлерих прикусил губу. Он трясся от сдерживаемого смеха. Эредин взглядом указал на лестницу. Тот покачал головой.

— Прости, друг, — пробормотал он, смахивая слезу. — Я собираюсь засвидетельствовать рождение шедевра.

Ге’эльс их, кажется, не слышал. Эредин предположил, что тот был пьян. Это бы многое объясняло.

У соседнего мольберта старый Аод’х набрасывал сангиной эскиз волоокой девчонки с очень пышными рыжими кудрями, завернувшейся в тёмную полупрозрачную накидку, через которую её белоснежное тело просвечивало, словно кость. Зрителей у него было побольше, чем у Ге’эльса, а набросок был очень близок к оригиналу. Эредин следил за быстро появляющимися штрихами несколько минут, затем его начала одолевать сонливость.

Подхватив с удачно попавшегося под руку стола большой кубок, наполненный вином почти до краёв, Эредин сделал глоток и двинулся дальше. В желудке немедленно разлилось тепло, на лбу выступила испарина. Он начал пьянеть быстрее обычного, но это было на руку, поскольку делало общество художников и поэтов не таким невыносимым.

Он поздоровался с Аваллак’хом, который прожигал девственно пустой холст взглядом, даже не взяв кисть. Аваллак’х с отсутствующим видом кивнул, едва ли узнав Эредина. Рядом с мольбертом стояла светловолосая эльфка, которая смотрела на Кревана так же недовольно, как тот — на холст. Покосилась на Эредина, поморщилась и отвернулась обратно к Aen Saevherne.

Разгоряченный вином и духотой, Эредин собрался было возмутиться, когда в лицо ему вдруг дунул прохладный ветерок. Эредин оглянулся. Не заметил ничего подозрительного. Затем его взгляд упал на лестницу, ведущую к площадке с фонтаном. На ступенях стоял эльф в плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим почти все лицо.

Эредин подошел к нему, предвкушая новое развлечение:

— Ты сопровождаешь Аваллак’ха? Он решил вывести тебя в свет? Та девица тоже с вами?

Карантир ничего не ответил. Поманил за собой и начал спускаться по лестнице. Где-то там действие заклинания, куполом охватывающего смотровую площадку, рассеивалось: верхняя ступень была освещена, а подножие лестницы уже терялось в тенях, и там было холодно, как и полагалось во второй месяц зимы. Изо рта стал вырываться пар. Эредин вытер покрытый испариной лоб, накинул плащ и с удовольствием вдохнул холодный воздух. Вино начало выветриваться.

У фонтана сидели воркующие парочки. Эредин с сомнением покосился на Карантира. Не думает же он…

Тот махнул на тропинку, почти спрятавшуюся в густом заснеженном кустарнике. Спустя несколько минут Карантир остановился и снял капюшон. Резкие черты его лица приобрели законченную строгость, взгляд стал тяжелее. Он повзрослел.

— Учитель тут ни при чём, — а это прозвучало знакомо.

— Опять, — восхитился Эредин. — Дай-ка угадаю, мой юный чародей. У тебя ко мне дело.

— Ты должен помочь мне, — взгляд Карантира блуждал по меховому воротнику и круглой застежке плаща, на которой был вытравлен птичий череп в окружении виноградных лоз.

— Должен? — спокойно переспросил Эредин.

— Ты мне кое-что пообещал, — монотонно произнес Карантир. — Я полагал, ты придаешь значение своему слову.

Командир Всадников удивленно покачал головой. Подобная наглость была вопиюща и нова, поскольку уже много лет никто с ним не разговаривал в подобном тоне, — но странным образом притягивала. Карантир совершенно не напоминал Эредина в юности и потому был непонятен. Или, может быть, юность Эредина прошла слишком давно.

— Моё слово нерушимо.

— Я собираюсь обокрасть Ансгара, — с серьезным видом заявил Карантир.

— Записи.

— Да. Я хоч… — Карантир осекся, — то есть, ты мог бы покараулить, пока я их ищу.

Эредин не сдержал усмешку.

— Рад видеть твой… энтузиазм, — мягко сказал он. — Но позволь спросить. Ты точно понимаешь, кто я?

— Понимаю.

— Я не твой дружок по играм, с которым можно лазать по чужим садам за яблоками. И я не Аваллак’х, который, может быть, души в тебе не чает и потому терпит от тебя многое. В чем я, прямо скажем, сомневаюсь.

— Ты не Аваллак’х, — кивнул Карантир. — Он всего боится и слишком много думает. А ты… ты другой. Мне нужны эти записи. Я не хочу терять десятилетия, чтобы пройти путь Ансгара.

— Дело не в записях, — вздохнул Эредин. Ученик Лиса был неглуп, но довольно непонятлив. — А в том, что будет, если меня, первого из Dearg Ruadhri, и тебя, милое мое Золотое Дитя, увидят в личных комнатах Ансгара. Неужели у тебя нет друзей, с которыми можно было бы разделить эту забаву?

— Таких — нет, — нехотя признался Карантир, вновь обращаясь к застежке плаща Эредина.

— Ансгар — идиот, порочащий своё ремесло, но он не настолько свихнулся, чтобы оставить комнаты без защиты. И он старше тебя на три столетия.

— Мне известно, как обезвреживать ловушки в жилищах Aen Saevherne, — возразил Карантир. И, запоздало осознав, в чем только что признался, покраснел, отчего его замкнутое лицо стало выглядеть привлекательнее.

— Неужели?.. — Эредин тихо рассмеялся. — Аваллак’х знает, что взрастил чудовище?

— Пока нет.

Пусть, подумалось Эредину. Пусть так и остаётся. Пусть не знает.

— Где, говоришь, Ансгар хранит черновики?

Карантир просиял.

Эредин бросил последний взгляд на ночное небо. Его голову посетила простая мысль, зудящая и острая, словно заноза: когда-нибудь он пожалеет, что ввязался во всё это. Пожалеет — потом.

Он швырнул кубок, который держал в руке еще со смотровой площадки, куда-то себе за спину, объявляя начало атаки.

Карантир повел его по тропинке, до развилки. Свернул на еще более неприметную, преодолел с десяток шагов и сошел в колючие заросли.

Они добрались до пустынного скверика с фонтаном, где вода была заморожена магией, а не природным холодом, и висела в воздухе прозрачной стеной. Скверик имел форму подковы, облегающей одну из башенок особняка. Даже лишенный листвы, кустарник был таким густым, что укрывал фонтан от любопытных глаз со всех сторон.

— Мы поднимемся на второй этаж, там будет вход в восточное крыло поместья, — глаза Карантира заблестели от азарта. — Пройдем один пролет лестницы и окажемся на третьем этаже, в галерее. На том этаже есть коридор, в его конце — кабинет. Соседние комнаты — архив и хранилища. В коридор можно попасть двумя способами — из галереи и через библиотеку. Её можно пройти насквозь и выйти в…

— Мне это не интересно, — отмахнулся Эредин. — Куда идти мне?

— В галерею. Не позволяй никому выходить в коридор. Дверь библиотеки должна быть заперта, поэтому следить нужно только за выходом из галереи. Встретимся там, — и он двинулся ко входу в башню. Эредин поймал его за капюшон.

— Нет, так не пойдет.

— Не пойдет? У меня нет при себе плана этажа. Я рассказал всё, что нужно.

— Сколько тебе нужно времени? Как мне тебя предупредить, если кто-то войдет в коридор?

— Думаю, четверти часа будет достаточно. Если кто-то появится, сделай… сделай так, чтобы я услышал.

На нижних этажах башни не было ни прислуги, ни мебели, чтобы можно было использовать их для отдыха. Вероятно, Ансгар не успел или не захотел обставить эти этажи. Башня была не более, чем громоздким декоративным входом в особняк.

Указания Карантира оказались очень точными. Он шел уверенно, словно бывал здесь не раз. За его будто случайным появлением на празднике стояла долгая и кропотливая подготовка. Он совсем не прост, думал Эредин, глядя ему в спину. Не только не прост, но и очень умён. Карантир, будто почувствовав взгляд, обернулся к Эредину с тщательно скрываемым волнением. А Командир Всадников был спокоен. Вторжение в огромное, но уютное и почти игрушечное жилище Ведуна не могло сравниться по опасности с многодневным патрулём или стычкой с Единорогами.

Или с осадой дома безумного чародея, мысленно добавил Эредин. Подобное не раз случалось на его памяти. Удачливость и скорость всегда позволяли ему выйти почти невредимым, но Имлерих однажды заработал рваную рану на боку, едва не стоившую ему жизни, и с тех пор стал отдавать предпочтение тяжелым зачарованным доспехам. Хотелось надеяться, что с Ансгаром не придется сталкиваться подобным образом. По призванию тот был скорее ученым, чем боевым чародеем, но и он был достаточно умел, чтобы представлять опасность.

Лестница выходила в центр асимметричного помещения со скульптурами и стенами, украшенными барельефами. Дрожащее пламя множества факелов оживляло скульптуры, которые были установлены так, что смотрели друг на исключительно друг на друга. По обе стороны лестницы были витые колонны, слишком толстые для не самых высоких потолков. Дверей было две, на противоположных стенах: одна — в виде арки с двумя створками, а вторая — обычная, почти незаметная.

Карантир без колебаний проследовал ко второй. Обернулся. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на смущение. Эредин потрепал его по черноволосой макушке и подтолкнул.

— Четверть часа, — сказал он. — Потом поговорим, если захочешь.

И Карантир скрылся за дверью.

Эредин оглянулся, рассматривая галерею. Белые стены, белые колонны, белые статуи — скучно, решил он, начиная обход.

Одна из стен была занята не барельефом, как сперва решил Эредин, а огромным полотном, выполненным в технике гризайль и стилизованным под старину. Там было изображено сложное объемное переплетение цветов и ползучих растений, которое было модно среди художников полвека назад. Кое-кто поговаривал, что техника была украдена у dh’oine, словно у тех было достаточно извилин, чтобы измыслить подобное.

В дальнем углу обнаружился монумент с очень знакомым лицом, на котором застыло нехарактерное кроткое выражение. Мраморный Aen Elle бережно прижимал к груди книгу. «Дорогому другу», гласила установленная у ног табличка. Эредин был удивлён, что тот, кто получил подобный дар, не установил его на самом видном месте галереи. Ансгар не был чужд тщеславия.

Все помнили день, когда тот неожиданно оказался перед Эредином и поджёг землю, вспугнув его коня так, что тот встал на дыбы и едва не сбросил всадника. Имлерих без лишних слов размахнулся и ударил чародея булавой. Ансгар, истекая кровью, заявил Эредину, что является лучшим чародеем этого мира, и потерял сознание, а после этого несколько недель провел дома. Эредин взял его к себе, поскольку Ансгар был одним из первых чародеев, решившим присоединиться к тогда еще немногочисленным Dearg Ruadhri, и успешно преодолел испытание. Спустя годы Эредин начал понял, что Ансгар присоединился к нему не по зову сердца, а из желания набрать экспериментальный материал для своих изысканий. Глава Всадников начал жалеть об опрометчивом решении, но цели, стоящие перед его воинством, изменились, и выбирать не приходилось.

Из-за двери, ведущей в коридор, послышался треск. Карантир не терял время даром.

Одна статуя привлекла внимание Эредина. Она была выполнена из льдистого матового стекла и изображала деву, что прикрывалась руками, кокетливо поставив ступню на носок и чуть согнув колено. Её волосы были собраны в высокую причёску, открывающую длинную грациозную шею. Лицо было выполнено с мастерством, выдающим вековой опыт, но из-за материала выглядело жутковато.

Эредин подошел к окну, заглянул под штору. Начинался снегопад.

Когда обещанная четверть часа истекла, Эредин вернулся к двери. За ней стояла мертвая тишина, и это могло быть плохим знаком. Или Карантир, подобно хозяину особняка, имел неважное чувство времени и, завидев формулы, превращался в фанатика, едва не пускающего слюну. Эредин начал размышлять, не пора ли самому проведать юного взломщика, когда в галерее появились посетители. Послышались голоса, женский смех. Эредин бесшумно метнулся за колонну.

Ге’эльс вёл под руку кудрявую натурщицу Аод’ха.

— … нечто удивительное, — бормотал он. — Настоящее преступление — прятать такую красоту.

Эредин выступил из-за колонны. Ге’эльс, чуть пошатываясь, смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом. Теперь не было никаких сомнений, что он был смертельно пьян.

— Эредин, друг мой, — невнятно произнес он, безуспешно пытаясь выпрямиться и придать себе величественный вид. — Не думал я, что и ты станешь искать прибежище здесь, среди самого… самого…

— Да, эти предметы способны растрогать даже самую чёрствую душу.

Эльфка смерила Эредина недовольным взглядом — с точки зрения общения с девицами ночь была удивительно неблагоприятной, — и попыталась утянуть Ге’эльса в направлении двери, которую следовало охранять от любопытных.

Эредин будто невзначай оперся о статую ледяной девы. Та, покачнувшись, рухнула и звонко раскололась поперек шеи. То, что нужно. Стеклянная голова откатилась к ногам натурщицы. Та взвизгнула.

— Какая неприятность, — невозмутимо оборонил Эредин.

Ге’эльс с грустью поглядел на отколовшуюся голову.

— Ты был прав, Эредин, насчет черствой души. Всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, умирает.

— Только если в моей длани меч. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, что вы здесь были.

На лице светловолосого Всадника медленно проступал ужас.

— Там внизу есть фонтан, — подсказал Эредин, указывая на лестницу. — Глаз не оторвать. Настоящий бриллиант… в буреломе.

Ге’эльс и его спутница, вцепившись друг в друга, удалились. Эредин окинул взглядом учиненный им беспорядок. Статуя потеряла только голову, остальная часть туловища осталась неповрежденной. Эредин решил попробовать вернуть его на постамент.

Дверь открылась. Карантир вышел. Его лицо было почти белым от усталости, но серые глаза сияли.

— Я понял, — сказал он.

Эредин молча кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Не без труда он всё-таки приподнял стеклянное туловище, подтащил к постаменту и водрузил обратно. Статуя зашаталась, но устояла: она была слишком тяжелой, чтобы потеря маленького куска значительно повлияла на распределение её веса. Без головы она выглядела интереснее.

Карантир поднял потерянную голову, с любопытством покрутил её в руках. Посмотрел сквозь ровный скол на Эредина.

— Оставь, — лениво предложил Эредин, но Карантир приладил голову к шее, шепнул слово. Раздалось тихое потрескивание, пахнуло свежестью. Шея статуи в области трещины запотела. Карантир опустил руки. Голова осталась на месте. Она попросту примёрзла.

— Мой чародей, — нараспев произнес Эредин.

Карантир смущенно улыбнулся — в первый раз за время — и сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
